


Getting to Third Base

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [1]
Category: 4番サード | Yoban Sado (Manga), Aoyama Gosho Tanpenshuu, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Baseball, Baseball Idiots, Coffee Shops, First Time, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oblivious, Shower Sex, That said we did read chapter one which is available online, This is basically Diet HeiShin, This is mainly based on Volume 43 as we have no means of actually reading 3rd Base Fourth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: “Then again, I'd really like some company. This place is not exactly brimming over with customers now, is it?” He throws the not-so-subtle hint at Nagashima, hoping that he would effortlessly catch his drift, so to speak.“I suppose? It's not a busy day and not our peak time either, so that was only to be expected. Though I don't believe I can introduce you to anyone, sorry.”Strike one.“I meant yerself. I want ya ta sit with me.”
Relationships: Inao Kazuhisa/Nagashima Shigeo
Series: Impetuous Souls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517900
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).



> "3rd Base 4th is a one-volume shōnen sports manga by Aoyama Gōshō. It was serialized in Shogakukan's Weekly Shōnen Sunday between 1991-1993, lasting a total of six chapters. The premise revolves around the final tournament of high school baseball, the Kōshien, which is played every year in Nishinomiya, Japan."
> 
> "Nagashima Shigeo is third baseman on Kohnan High School's baseball team. [...] He happens to purchase a baseball bat from a strange little store, which has magic powers. Wenever he steps up to the plate with money in his back pocket, the money vanishes and he always hits the ball. Enatsu Yutaka, his friend, gives Shigeo a part-time job at his café to earn money for the baseball bat. Kohnan manages to reach the Koushien, where they face Ohgane High School for the championship title. On the opposing team is pitcher Kazuhisa Inao, whose baseball glove is also magical and he can throw extremely powerful fastballs. Unlike Shigeo, he is the son of a wealthy business family, and can easily afford the cost."
> 
> Adapted from DetectiveConanWorld's 3rd Base Fourth entry.

“Well, look who we have here!”

Entering the coffee house, Kazuhisa makes his way to the shop counter, right where his most beloved rival Nagashima is standing. What a pleasant surprise, he mentally remarks with a look of absolute self-satisfaction.

Shigeo, who had been placing cupcakes on a multi-layered cake stand, quickly turns around, a surprised look on his face.

“What are you doing here?” He blurts out in genuine bewilderment.

Seeing Inao on the field is one thing, but seeing him at work as well is just a bit much, especially considering that not everyone could have a rich family and thus no worries about his income.

“Let's just say that I was close by.” A smirk is carved into Inao’s face like a fact while his gaze is provocatively swaying between the menu and his nemesis batter multiple times.

“Care ta get me one vanilla latte and a slice of that delicious-lookin' cake over there?”

The pitcher points towards his cake of choice, still sporting a taunting smile. “Pretty please with sugar on top.”

With a somewhat strained smile, Shigeo turns on the coffee machine, then glances at the cake display, where the other is still pointing at the fluffy Japanese-style cheesecake.

“Of course, coming right up, Inao-kun.”

Wordlessly, Inao watches the boy at work, or rather, couldn't take his eyes off him.

He has this special aura of sorts, a mixture of naïveté and cuteness, and on top of that, he is quite the looker as well. How could he possibly have resisted setting foot into this small coffee shop when he had already spotted Shigeo through the window outside?

He doesn't have to know that little detail, however. God, he truly feels pathetic.

Swiftly, Nagashima places a piece on an ornate plate with a flower pattern on it. Then, he puts some icing sugar and blueberries on the side of it, hands it to Kazuhisa, and grabs the coffee for him.

“Shouldn't it be Inao-san? Considering the workplace-related atmosphere, ya should really be a little more polite.”

The part-timer's brow twitches in annoyance, but he keeps on his best customer smile he can currently muster. Really Inao? Well, if his rival has to be like this, fine, he's dealt with worse customers after all. Kazuhisa really isn't his greatest annoyance to date.

“Whatever you say, Inao- _san_. I sincerely apologize for my rudeness. Anything else? I even added the ‘sugar on top’.”

Inao can clearly see the raven-haired boy's twitch, beyond a doubt, because he isn't even slightly subtle about it, and Kazuhisa would lie if he said that it didn't kindle a fire inside of him.

“Thank ya fer being so considerate.” The Osakan tut-tuts in a playful fashion, then shakes his head as a response to the latest question. Although he immediately has another idea entirely, which is why he speaks up once more.

“Then again, I'd really like some company. This place is not exactly brimming over with customers now, is it?” He throws the not-so-subtle hint at Nagashima, hoping that he would effortlessly catch his drift, so to speak.

Nagashima looks around the room, finding a few people scattered around the café, most of which are idly chatting with one another, though there are a few customers that are sitting on their own, drinking coffee, working, or reading the newspaper. When his eyes finally settle back on Inao, he quirks up a questioning brow.

“I suppose? It's not a busy day and not our peak time either, so that was only to be expected. Though I don't believe I can introduce you to anyone, sorry.”

**_Strike one_ **.

Wait, introduce him to anyone? This boy and his everlasting cluelessness! Well then. The Osakan high schooler had to be more obvious with his next attempt and go the extra mile, apparently.

He lets out one lengthy sigh. What a blockhead this guy could be, but that is nothing out of the ordinary.

“I meant yerself. I want ya ta sit with me, boke.”

He reaches across the counter and puts his index finger on the star player's forehead, pushing against it with something akin to an irritated frown.

Shigeo blinks a few times, then slowly puts the vanilla latte down he is still holding. It is starting to get hot, and he honestly can't believe he forgot to hand it over to Kazuhisa earlier than this. That was quite unprofessional of him!

Hopefully, Yutaka wasn't around to see his misstep.

“Why?” He responds, incredibly eloquently. “I'm supposed to be working, though.”

**_Strike two_ **.

Nagashima honestly doesn't know what kind of game Inao is currently playing, but if he wants to get any freebies from him, he's certainly in the wrong place.

Kazuhisa, for his part, is about to facepalm, because truly, Shigeo is hopeless. If he insists on being a childlike idiot, so be it. Without further ado, the boy whips out his wallet and puts his money on the counter, which the other boy quickly puts away.

Regaining his poise, Inao wordlessly wanders off to a table that is close to the coffee counter, just in case another customer calls for Nagashima's service. Then, he sits down, still not saying a single word, while his previously ordered vanilla latte and cake are left standing in front of his rival.

The smug-looking pitcher makes eye contact with his love interest. If this doesn't get a reaction out of him, Inao isn't sure what will. He leans back with the grace of a cat and casually puts his arm on the back of the chair.

“Ya comin'?”

Once Inao calls out for him, Nagashima startles out of his confused daze, belatedly realising that he was staring at Kazuhisa, and immediately grabs the plate and coffee without a second thought to spare.

In a few smooth steps, he delivers the food and drink to the pitcher's chosen table, carefully puts them down, and spaces out again, subconsciously (and obviously) taking in the other guy's features, who is flashing him a honeyed smile.

With unadulterated glee Inao observes his opponent, barely able to believe that dope Nagashima seriously considers this part of his job. The guy must be out of it.

“Thanks a bunch.” Inao gives Shigeo a cheerful pat on his lower back and gestures to the empty chair in front of him.

But the space cadet is just standing there in silence, mouth slightly dropped open. Kazuhisa can't refrain from staring right back at the innocent beauty. In the end, he is just as hopeless as Shigeo himself, after all.

“Earth to Nagashima? I know I'm charming, but would ya stop starin’ at me?”

Shigeo closes his mouth again, mumbling a quiet ‘sorry’ as he sits down, completely missing the point that he previously hadn't even planned to leave his work post in the first place.

He's too distracted by Ohgane's star player, whose eyes are constantly on him and following his movements. Truth be told, Nagashima is starting to feel a little self-conscious.

“I never said you were charming.” He pouts, face resting in his hand as he himself leans against the table. Something about Kazuhisa puts him on edge, and he can't quite put his finger on it. Is it the way he keeps on talking to him? The way he keeps being observed, no matter what he does? _How did Inao even find this café?_

_Did Yutaka tell him after practice, or was it one of his teammates?_ Of course there's also the possibility that it simply _was_ a coincidence. This is starting to hurt his head.

“But ya certainly didn't say otherwise, ya know. Yer face says it all.”

Kazuhisa chuckles and takes a sip of his latte. He had been in the mood for something sweet today, but he might have overdone it with this thing. Not only that, but the sweet thing in front of him is _pouting_ for some reason, and it makes his heart bust a nut at the sheer sight.

“Why would I think a smug idi- someone as smug as you is charming?” The young boy immediately retorts, though it comes out somewhat weakly.

Probably because he can't insult a customer, he's sure that must be it, not Inao's influence per se. Instead of giving the other the satisfaction of a response, Shigeo simply puts out his tongue, which is followed by a nonchalant shrug.

“You're thinkin’ too much. Don't hurt yer pretty head, Nagashima.” Picking up his dessert fork, Inao starts happily eating his cake. The baseball athlete could really use the saccharine calorie bomb after his vigorous training session today.

With a deep sigh, and a scrunched up nose, Shigeo decides to toss Kazuhisa the ball, keeping the conversation going for the other’s sake. “Do you like sweet things?”

“Yeah, I do. I have quite the sweet tooth.” _So watch yerself, gorgeous_ . Yeah, _no_ , that ain't gonna happen.

“Huh... I never would have guessed. Hey, perhaps you should come here more often, then?”

Unbeknownst to Nagashima, his invitation sounds a lot more like he's finally playing into Kazuhisa's flirtation game. Yet, the café worker's thoughtful and somewhat ditsy looking expression also shines light on his true intentions of simply inviting the other for the sake of catering to his needs while simultaneously gaining money himself.

It would be a win-win situation for both of them, in the end.

\---------------------------------------

As they are stepping on the vast, sun-drenched green that is the baseball field, Kazuhisa secretly glances at Shigeo several times while he walks close behind him. He increases his pace to catch up with him, then taps his frenemy on the shoulder to get his attention.

“I'll show ya something interesting if ya stay after practice.” Inao winks playfully, hoping Nagashima will follow his drift. The countless moments of outright sexual tension cannot simply be for nothing, right? Even he should be capable of figuring it out!

Yet Nagashima can only return a dumb-founded expression to Inao, having absolutely no idea what the other guy could mean by that. Silently, he watches the Osakan run off with his team, no doubt to discuss their strategies and best ways to start off their practise.

For a length that cannot be described as natural, Shigeo keeps his eyes on the other boy, trying to figure out what has been going on in his head.

**_Strikeout!_ ** No such luck.

Then, finally, he focuses on his captain's voice and gets his head out of the gutter. Or so he'd like to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, why did we write this? Honestly, I'm not sure.
> 
> I mean Noel looked at Kazuhisa and went "he looks like Heiji!". . .  
> And I, who knew Shigeo looks like Shinichi, just kind of. . . got invested.  
> Basically, I ended up saying that I want to ship light!Hattori-clone with twink!Shinichi-clone.  
> And since Noel can't resist Nao's whims, they went along, and this happened.
> 
> Entirely based on chapter 1 of 3rd Base Fourth (the only available one) and Detective Conan Volume 43.  
> We have no idea what their characters are actually like, but this is what we gathered.


	2. Chapter 2

Inao is in the midst of changing out of his sweat-soaked sportswear when the last person besides Shigeo and his humble self leaves the changing cubicle. He had been deliberately taking his sweet time. Apparently, so has Nagashima. Anticipation is the greatest pleasure, he thinks to himself with an almost imperceptible smile lingering on his lips.

Truth be told, there was not a single moment during which the batter did not think about Kazuhisa's words. Nagashima is incredibly curious as to what Kazuhisa wants to show him, has been growing more and more excited at the thought of finally seeing this interesting thing Inao was talking about. 

“Are you going to show me now?”

“Uh, are– are ya sure?” Inao almost chokes when he hears gullible Shigeo's question, and it dawns on him that he isn't confident about any of this, especially since he had mostly been joking back in the field.

Of course stupid Nagashima had to be as clueless as always, despite his best efforts to flirt with him in the most obvious way. The pitcher had even winked at him, damn it! He inhales a jittery breath and swiftly decides to smooth it over by trying to appear as casual and easy-going as is usual for him.

“I wasn't completely serious back there, ya see.”

Scratching the back of his neck anxiously, his eyes wander off. If Kazuhisa had the gall to look into the boy's puppylike eyes, the self-assured pretence would be over within seconds. He can clearly feel the tension of an emotion far beyond what he feels during their habitual banter. Ignoring the elephant in the room is pointless - he must feel it too, right? With a dry tightness in his throat, he continues.

“It's something. . . personal. Think ya might like it.”

Shigeo takes in the other's appearance for a moment, quietly listening to what he has to say. He doesn't understand. What is Kazuhisa feeling anxious for? Nagashima doesn't like that look on him at all, much prefers when he's confident and teasing him - wait, he  _ likes _ it when he teases him? - so he gets right into his space and gently touches the other boy's arm. This causes Kazuhisa to flinch back at their sudden skin-to-skin contact, heart stuck in his throat in an instant.

“I'm sure. I did stay here like you asked, didn't I? So that must count for something, right?”

He adds lightheartedly, hoping that it would help in calming the other down. If Inao is embarrassed about something, Shigeo would make sure not to laugh or make him feel uncomfortable. He probably just wants to talk about something relating to the previous day either way, like a cake he wants to share, or perhaps how they acquired their magic items, or  _ something _ , so it should be easy enough to give him a kind smile.

“Besides, if you think I will like it, then I'm sure I will.”

Kazuhisa’s breath accelerates without his permission, gulping noticeably at the impeccable view in front of him: Nagashima Shigeo, shirtless and wide-eyed, trying to reassure him. And then he has the audacity to smile.  _ Holy fuck _ .

“Personal space, pretty boy.” He gently pushes the batter away with one hand, then makes his way across the room.

“Oh, sorry.” Nagashima mumbles, face becoming slightly flushed at the words directed towards him. If he didn't know it any better, he would say he's got  _ butterflies _ , of all things, but surely that's not possible. Or at the very least it's rather unexpected. Sure, he's admired Kazuhisa for a while now, but this warm feeling in his stomach is certainly new.

With a somewhat bewildered, yet mainly intrigued expression on his face, Shigeo watches the pitcher from Osaka visibly locking both doors, thus effectively trapping them inside.

“What are you. . .?”

“If ya feel uncomfortable at any given time, please don't hesitate ta tell me.”

Without further ado, Ohgane's star player takes his beloved nemesis by the hand, dragging him towards the showers. The unexpected situation makes even clueless Shigeo feel a little anxious, truth be told.

_ Oh god, oh god, oh god. _

The poor pitcher's heart is racing like he just ran a mile, but he has to stay strong now. They have never been this close before and it feels far too overwhelming now that the other boy's hand is in his and he is dragging him off to do. . . what, exactly?

Undoubtedly, the undefinable tension between them that slowly made him go insane with longing will come to a conclusion soon enough. At the very least, once he's been properly rejected, he will finally stop hoping to get closer to his rival. Kazuhisa doesn't even think about an alternative turn of events at this point, his body and mind acting on autopilot fueled by the stinging feeling that is humiliation.

“I- I want ta take a shower with ya. Is that. . . something ya would wanna do as well?”

He doesn't dare to remove his own clothing yet, just stands there in silence, gruelling anticipation in tow.

“I'd understand if ya don't, ya know, feel. . . feel the same way about me.”

Shigeo tilts his head to the side, mouth falling slightly open in surprised wonder as his anxiety washes away just as quickly as it arrived. He doesn't know what he expected, but being asked to take a shower wasn't among anything he would have thought of.

Subtly, he turns his head to take a whiff of himself, secretly wondering if he smells and has thus been asked to shower - it  _ would _ make sense, after all, seeing how they just finished training and he wasn't home yet to take his usual shower. Then, his eyes fall on their joined hands, and back on Kazuhisa's face.

“I don't mind.” He presses one finger to his lips, looking thoughtful for a moment. Less subtly than before, he now smells Inao, tapping his finger against his lips, then nods, more to himself than to the other boy, a small smile on his lips. Which he licks, of all things, before speaking up.

“I don't think you particularly smell, though. If anything, it's kind of pleasant, I think?”

“That's- That's not what I. . .” Kazuhisa’s crush is so insufferably cute and yet, still spectacularly slow when it comes to his advances towards him. He doesn't believe that Shigeo understood his words, but he told him that he could stop this at any moment.

Dear courage, please don't leave Kazuhisa to his own devices right now.

“May I?” Gingerly, his fidgety hands take hold of Nagashima's belt and he starts to open it with much less grace than he has hoped for.  _ One step at a time, Kazuhisa _ . Tossing the piece of clothing aside, he continues with his own belt, hoping for a reaction.

Looking at their situation, the Kohnan star suddenly begins to feel a little shy. If he takes his own trousers off now, he'll merely have his underwear left to remove, and while Nagashima did mean what he said, he hasn't really thought about what he actually agreed to; Hasn't really considered that he would have to stand butt naked in front of Inao.

Instead of worrying his head about this, however, Nagashima takes a page out of Kazuhisa's book and moves to grab hold of the hem of Inao's jersey, looking the other in the eyes just shortly before he attempts - and  _ fails  _ \- to swiftly remove it.

Luckily, Kazuhisa’s beet red face is hidden underneath his jersey, and upon noticing the other’s struggle, he chuckles a bit. Inao doesn't want this to become more awkward than it already is, which is why he makes short work of the remaining articles of clothing, removing the jersey first in one go. Just as he strips the last piece of clothing, his boxer briefs, the pitcher notices the Kōshien contender's attentive gaze, lingering on him, and Nagashima doesn't even blink.

“Kazuhisa-kun. . .”

The words escape Shigeo’s mouth before he even has time to think about them, think about the meaning behind them, think about anything. He's too wrapped up in the other's appearance, too focused on trying to figure out what is unfolding in front of him, to truly even notice that he's called Inao ‘Kazuhisa’ this time. And who could blame him? Shigeo may be a little clueless at times, but even a clueless guy like him would eventually realise the lingering tension.

Kazuhisa hasn't the faintest idea how to interpret the tone his name has been said with, only knows that it makes him shiver with prescience. In any case, it appears that Shigeo is interested in him as well and it certainly takes a weight off his mind and, most importantly, heart.

“You said my name.” He takes the batter's chin between his fingers, effectively pulling him a little closer.

Despite wanting to look away, Shigeo finds himself unable to. His own grey eyes dart between Inao's dark blue ones, unable to keep still, and he opens and closes his mouth a few times, just to ultimately stay silent. Silent, except for one single word.

“Kazuhisa.”

Inao can clearly see that Nagashima is still indecisive, if not looking taken aback, which he then takes as a sign to carry on, giving impulse to this thrilling undertaking. Inao's hands undo the button of the other boy's pants, quivering slightly with anticipation, and he unceremoniously slides them down alongside his underwear.

“We can collect our clothes later.”

Nodding towards the showers, Kazuhisa walks away, hoping that Shigeo would follow him. And he does. Shigeo hurries behind him, sticking relatively close, mainly to ensure that if he were to turn around, he wouldn't be able to see anything. Speaking of which -  _ did _ he see anything!? He wants to ask, he has to ask, he needs to know-

Inao gasps out. Which is an understatement, as the sound he produces sounds a lot more like a moan to the batter's ears than anything else, and he can suddenly feel his heart racing, barely even realising that the other boy turned the water on and let the comforting water completely engulf his sore water. Which is likely the reason why he gasped out in the first place.

A moment passes like that and a satisfying warmth spreads through him when he pulls Shigeo closer once more, lips only an inch apart from the ones that belong to his person of interest. If Shigeo didn't know it any better, he'd be afraid that Inao could actually hear his heartbeat. 

“Would ya wanna kiss me? ‘Cause I'd really like ta kiss ya.” It sounds awkward, yet charming in its own way. “I've been thinkin’ about this for a while now.”

“K-kiss me!?” Shigeo startles back a little, not out of the other's close proximity, but enough to make his surprise evident.

Not only did Kazuhisa just reveal that he plays for the other team in both, a figurative and literal sense, no, by the sounds of it, he might have been on deck as well. How on earth did Nagashima miss that?

“I- never kissed anyone before.”

“I- I'm sorry! I should've asked if it's yer first.” Inao’s hand retreats immediately, and he can't help but feel that he had done something wrong. He also can't help paying attention to all the little details of Shigeo's face, realising that he doesn't exactly look disgusted or disconcerted with the development of the situation.

For some reason, seeing Kazuhisa react like this doesn't sit well with Shigeo at all, and he immediately feels the loss of the other's fingers on his skin. That's not what he wanted, he realises, and grabs hold of Inao's hand without even thinking, unsure what to do with it now that it is in his grasp. “Do you- do you like me?”

“Yes, I do! Otherwise I wouldn't have winked at ya and we wouldn't be here, obviously. I don't just half fancy ya, boke.”

What an unbelievably dense idiot! It only serves to make him appear more adorable to Inao, however, causing the butterflies in his stomach to go on a rampage. If it weren't for the water running down his skin, he would have broken into a full-body sweat by now.

“This would be my first kiss, too. It's absolutely fine if ya don't wanna kiss me– After all, it should be somethin' special. I jus' thought that I'd really like ta share mine with ya. . . I really like ya, Shigeo-kun.”

Kazuhisa's heart refuses to stop pounding and he fears that it might tear his chest in two if Nagashima doesn't pull his head out of the clouds soon.

Kazuhisa  _ likes  _ him. Enough so that they ended up in this situation, enough so that he wants to kiss him, and Nagashima finds he doesn't mind that.

He places the other's hand on his chest, allows him to feel his heartbeat, and finds he doesn't mind that, either, despite having worried about it earlier. He swallows, licks his lips, looks away, and then back at Inao.

“Do you really want your first kiss to be me?”

Inao’s skin starts tingling, his own heart skipping a beat as soon as it's placed on the slightly shorter boy's chest. He can actually feel Nagashima's pulse for a moment, but the sensation quickly recedes into the distance once he witnesses his crush licking his lips, apparently unsure of what to look at and completely unaware of what this delightful sight does to the pitcher.

Based on visual evidence, his rival must be as nervous as Inao feels and it doesn't come as a surprise. For the record, Kazuhisa has never showered with anybody before and it's absolutely nerve-jangling.

“Yeah, that'd be great.” Eloquent and not awkward at all.

Nagashima lets out a little chuckle despite himself; Inao always appears quite suave and confident, and yet here he is, just as a stiff about all of this as he himself is.

And so fucking what, because he doesn't give a damn at this particular time. All that matters at the present moment was Shigeo: The unmingled innocence resounding with every single word of his question made falling in love with Shigeo so inconceivably easy. Nagashima looked incredible like this, although Kazuhisa had the decency to refrain from looking anywhere lower than waist level.

With the sudden blossoming of realization that, yes, his nemesis indeed wants to kiss him, he slowly leans in.

Shigeo feels like he may just faint on the spot. This is all happening so fast! Moments ago, he didn't even know Inao likes him, and now they're about to go on first base!

He closes his eyes, slightly inching towards the other baseball player, and suddenly there are incredibly soft and wet lips on his own. It's chaste, and sweet, and his head is spinning. Kissing feels nice. And while Shigeo isn't sure if it's kissing in general that is nice, or kissing  _ Inao _ , he finds himself not wanting to stop.

His heart noticeably skips a beat, and involuntarily, he squeezes the other boy's wrist a little. Slowly, slowly, he pulls back, barely enough to look the other in the eyes. Then, he whispers, almost sounding afraid of his own emotions,

“I think I like you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos would be really appreciated. (＾• ω •＾)


	3. Chapter 3

“R-Really!?” Kazuhisa blurts out, failing to hold his excitement back. On a sudden impulse, his hand strokes the shorter boy's wet hair, taking hold of Nagashima's neck. Kazuhisa looks more than pleased as he dives in for another gentle kiss. Then another one. And one more. 

They aren't stopping any time soon, not even to pause for air, kissing and kissing, modestly and quietly, until they can't possibly delay a breathing pause any longer.

Now that Nagashima is gradually letting his guard down, he decides to take initiative by taking the bodywash into his hand and dispensing a generous amount on Shigeo's shoulder blades, then slowly letting his palms caress the smooth skin underneath.

The batter looks like he is currently on a different plane of reality, completely entranced, and it makes Inao laugh softly at the sight.

“Turn around, okay? I wanna soap your back.”

Under any other circumstance, Shigeo would have refused; He doesn't exactly want Kazuhisa to look at his butt without his notice, after all. As it stands, however. . .  _ something _ stands.

Or at the very least is beginning to. All those kisses and soft little touches that his rival -  _ boyfriend _ ? - has provided him with left quite the impression on the young baseball star, and thus, his body is reacting.

Carefully, Shigeo turns, tries very hard not to brush against Inao as he does so - worst case: He might touch Kazuhisa with his ever-growing boner, and wouldn't that just be  _ swell _ ? - and tries not to think too much about their current position.

They are moving on to second base fast, and Shigeo can't stop himself from turning a deep shade of red. Right at that moment, Kazuhisa spots something that peaks his interest quite a bit, and he swears he did not look downwards on purpose, but it is absolutely futile to deny that the sight is arousing to him.

All that touching and kissing must have been taking its toll on Nagashima's body and Inao doesn't blame him one bit, considering they're both inexperienced and this has been a new and intimate experience on both sides. He tries not to think about it, tries to block out the mental image, simply drawing soap circles with his palms on the other's back.

His voice is barely a whisper when he begins speaking again. “Is. . . this still okay?”

Kazuhisa squirts more of the shower gel into his hand, then slowly closes up on Shigeo. As warm breath collides with soft skin, he slips his arms past his rival's underarms, his upper body almost touching Shigeo's back, and there is merely a small gap keeping skin from meeting skin.

“You- you don't have to ask. . .” Shigeo shivers when Kazuhisa's breath hits him, ears turning red alongside his face while he has to try and calm himself down.

Which proves to be even more difficult once the other boy's hands roam around his chest, as he has to actively repress any sort of noise that might threaten to leave his throat. The batter isn't used to this.

The sensation of having someone touch him all over, the closeness, and especially not those short moments during which the other's fingers slide across his nipples as he's covering his skin with soap.  _ It feels good _ . Too good. This is so damn embarrassing.

Without a word, Inao thoroughly lathers his upper body as pleasantly warm water runs down their spines. From this angle, the taller boy could clearly see Nagashima's erection and the sheer sight makes him gulp with an absolutely novel feeling. Shigeo is hard because of  _ him _ .

_ Shit _ . Clearly, he hasn't been able to hide his little problem. Even worse, Shigeo can feel himself twitch, and given the fact that his rival must be capable of seeing his member, he very likely saw that, too.

“S-sorry-”

Kazuhisa's actions become bolder with each second. He doesn't know what has gotten into him, but with every positive response of the other delicately flushed boy, he cannot resist being more and more daring.

“Don't apologise. Just tell me if anything's too much, I'll stop.”

Without any warning, his hands stop moving altogether. Since Inao delights in teasing his nemesis, he decides that he wants to have some fun with Shigeo as he pushes his head against the baseball player's cheek to get a better look.

He moves his palms up and down, slowly at first, brushing over Shigeo's sensitive nipples. Then, he pinches them. Once. Twice. Then a few more times, although quicker than before.

Nagashima has to shut his eyes, gasping out, unable to keep his voice down. He  _ knows _ Inao is watching him directly now, unabashedly so, and  _ knows _ that he's not exactly holding back anymore. Shigeo's body instinctively leans forward, trying to escape the sensation but actually just leaning into it instead.

“K-Kazuhisa. . .”

It's not a  _ stop _ . If anything, it's the exact opposite, what with how desperate the young batter sounds. Slowly, he straightens up again, and moments later, the pitcher's lips brush against Nagashima's ear, and worse yet, Inao flicks his tongue against it purely on a whim.

“You're better than any fantasy I could've come up with.” Kazuhisa’s voice is shaky and has a somewhat feeble quality to it.

Surely, he does not sound as confident as he would've liked, considering that he feels extremely vulnerable having revealed such a private part of him. Shigeo is clueless, yes, but now he must know that Kazuhisa had thought about him  _ like that _ before, no doubt about it.

“You imagined. . .!?” Shigeo feels too embarrassed to finish his sentence, mind running wild as he tries to imagine Kazuhisa touching himself to thoughts of him. Oh god. Oh fuck. 

Moments ago, he'd just imagined them showering together, and before that, he assumed Kazuhisa wanted to give him food or literally anything besides the situation they're in now. 

Yet, suddenly, everything is different, and the confident smirks he received in the past take on a whole new meaning. Startled by his own racing thoughts, and the never-ending touches from his shower-partner, his body presses back, suddenly feeling a very much erect Inao right behind him.

“Pervert. . .” He doesn't mean it, embarrassment evident in his voice, as he tries to distract himself.

It doesn't work.

Especially not considering that he can still feel Kazuhisa's member touch his butt.  _ What kind of things did Inao think about!? _ What is he thinking about  _ now _ !? Shigeo needs to know.

Meanwhile, Kazuhisa almost shies away from Shigeo at the outburst, bashfulness quite evident on his face, but then he remembers that Shigeo can't actually see him, that he has the figurative whip in his hand.

Which is why the boy's whimpers only encourage him to be more adventurous as his hand heads south, instinctually wrapping itself around the ballplayer's length.

“Judgin' from the sight of your dick, I'd say you're just as much of a pervert as I am.”

Just like Shigeo, he doesn't sound serious when he whispers into his ear, as is evident from the playful, yet awkward undertone.

With his mouth slightly hanging open, Inao watches every little movement, every twitch of Shigeo's dick, and before long, strokes him at a slow pace, whereas the water acts as a more or less satisfactory lubricant.

Right at that moment, Shigeo's gaze falls on the hand that is now wrapped around himself, mouth hanging open in disbelief. He remains like this for a moment, before he turns his head to stare at Kazuhisa as best as he can in their current position.

“ _ You touched me! _ You touched me all over, of course I'd react, it's only natural!” His voice is high-pitched and incredulous-sounding, though soon enough, he lets out a little moan, deeply affected by the attention he's receiving.

It's less about being jacked off and more about  _ who  _ is touching him, really, and in which position Nagashima currently is. He'd never truly imagined doing this with another guy, let alone Kazuhisa, but he doesn't mind.

If anything, he finds doing this with his rival-turned-potential-boyfriend to be perfect. Even if he's uncertain how his first time ended up being in a  _ shower _ , of all things. Which is exactly why this stirs him up so much.

A slight smirk appears on Inao’s lips, and he chuckles at the boy's verbal tantrum, fully aware that the batter's responses are entirely Kazuhisa's fault, and there is nothing else that he could be prouder of at this very moment.

“How could I possibly resist?” Inao purrs in a low voice, hoping that it would coax more of those sweet, little noises out of Shigeo, noises that make him feel like melting then and there.

“Did you. . . did you think about. . . doing this?”

“Yeah, I did. Though not quite like this. I gotta be honest, ya were much more vocal in my fantasy. . .”

Shigeo just wordlessly stares at him, mouth hanging open. Yes, he  _ did _ ask Kazuhisa if he imagined them doing this, but he didn't think the other would answer him honestly. Nor at all, for that matter.

For some reason, it didn't even occur to him that Inao might actually reply. And well, the response he got is quite. . . something.

Instinctively, Kazuhisa’s grip tightens around Nagashima's sensitive cock, although he has stopped jerking him off for a moment. When Kazuhisa realises that his beloved rival is indeed still staring, he winks at him cheekily. “Turn around again, I wanna try somethin'.”

When the order comes, Shigeo obeys without a question, immediately turning, only to freeze. Don't look down. Don't look at what's been touching you. Look at his face. Not his lower region. Not his-

Shigeo is definitely looking at Kazuhisa's  _ penis  _ now.

His very much erect penis, which he had felt brush against his skin just moments ago. All the while his own cock is still in the grasp of the very pitcher in front of him.

“What. . . do you want to try?” Shigeo asks,  _ still  _ not looking up, honestly forgetting that looking up is even an  _ option _ .

“Ya really are eager ta please, Shigeo.” With a tinge of mockery, Kazuhisa drawls the other boy's name, even though he knows that he should stop teasing him.

Poor Shigeo is probably at his limit already, what with being untouched and very much on edge, though he cannot deny that it's too much fun to badger his lovely nemesis like this. 

Having him simply follow orders from the pitcher is as breathtaking as it is thrilling, which is why he can't help but feel a wave of arousal course through his body at the thought. The things Inao could make him do - and naive Shigeo quite possibly would. For him, that is.

“Well, there's no point in explaining now. Let me show ya.” Pause. “Oi, my eyes are up here.”

“Sh- shut up Kazuhisa!” Shigeo flinches as he's being called out yet again by Inao. Shit. Is it rude to stare at another man's dick? Actually, why is he even asking himself that? Of course it's rude, he's  _ staring at another person's dick _ .

Just as he decides that perhaps he should stop doing that, Kazuhisa drops down on his knees, practically forcing the baseball player to look at his face from this angle, and chuckles.

He stares at Shigeo with half-lidded eyes. The contrast between feigned confidence and otherwise clear signs of nervousness must be a confusing contradiction, judging from Shigeo's expression.

A moment passes in which nothing happens but an exchange of glances. What is Kazuhisa doing? And why does it send shivers down his spine to see him like this?  _ Why is Inao looking at his cock now!? _ What is he-  _ oh that feels nice. _

The Osakan has no experience at all, but tries to make it worth Nagashima's while and kisses his dick lengthways, followed by a few experimental licks, making haste to get his mouth on the twitching flesh in front of him.

There is no particular rhythm, no expertise, although Kazuhisa makes up for it with unpredictability, in the hope that the unfamiliar sensations will be pleasurable.

Nagashima's hand lands in the other boy’s hair before he even fully realises what is happening, desperately trying to hold onto  _ something _ , causing a moan to escape from Inao’s lips.

Right after, he places soft kisses on the delicate skin of his thigh, subsequently sucking a mark with his face screwed up in concentration. Then, Kazuhisa licks another stripe up his dick whereas a warm hand wraps tightly around it to get a steady grip.

The Tokyoite is feeling quite overwhelmed in this situation, vulnerable, and needs the feeling of some sort of control. Not over Inao, but rather himself, something grounding him in reality and telling him that yes, this is not a wet dream, this is actually happening.

“What- are you doing?” Shigeo asks unnecessarily, still not fully able to believe his own eyes.

“I want ta make ya feel good.” Kazuhisa deadpans, and that's all he says, soft lips already wrapping around Nagashima's cock.

Carefully, Inao takes him into his mouth, sucking him in deeper with the intention of taking Shigeo apart, although his primary focus lies somewhere else, namely, not choking on his dick.

He stabilises himself by pushing one flat palm against the other's thigh while eagerly sliding his tongue across his length little by little.

“But why-”  _ are you only touching me? _ and  _ are you using your mouth for that!? _ he doesn't say. Instead, his mouth remains open, eyes wide open in surprise as Inao takes him in deeper and deeper, only to end up closing instead, the feeling too foreign and new to handle. 

Shigeo's hands dart up then, covering his mouth and thus every noise he would subsequently make.

_ Oh no, you won't. _

Headily, Inao tries to pick up the pace to the best of his ability, eager to make Shigeo stop muffling the phenomenal noises he would otherwise make, and starts by sliding his tongue around the head in quick circles.

Soon after, he pulls the entire length into his mouth again and works his lips around the batter's cock with as much skill as he can muster.

Pretty Nagashima-kun riles him up so badly with his agitated breathing and his gorgeous, pleading eyes, and he could swear that the other ballplayer's knees wobble slightly as a result of the attention he's receiving.

Kazuhisa groans with excitement, then spreads Shigeo's legs farther open with his hands. With sloppy noises, he swallows around his cock and bobs his head up and down relentlessly, engulfing him whole with the pleasant heat his mouth provides.

Shigeo feels like his legs might give in.

The quick movements of Kazuhisa's tongue are making him incapable of any further thoughts, completely trapping him in the sensation of being  _ sucked off _ , of all things.

To make matters worse, his legs actually begin to wobble, and Nagashima feels like he's dying here, really. It feels so good. This certainly isn't how he expected to finish his practise today.

He steadies himself by placing both of his arms against the wall, looking down at the scene that is happening in front of him, finally moaning openly and without any hindrance.

“Kazu- Kazuhisa-kun. . . if you keep doing this. . . I'm not going to last long.” Nagashima admits, hand finding the other boy's hair and gently tugging at it to make him look at Shigeo.

Just as Inao thinks that the more frequent moans must mean that Shigeo is close, he stammers his name and tugs at his hair, and it was one of those spine-tingling moments in life you never want to forget.

Without a doubt, Kazuhisa needed Shigeo to come, but not like this. Pulling back, the pitcher looks at Shigeo's attractive face with bated breath, right into his breathtakingly blue eyes.

“Ya look so hot like this.” Inao breathes out, standing up from his kneeling position immediately after, and leans in to kiss Shigeo in full force.

Shigeo wanted to ask whatever the heck Inao is saying, feeling embarrassed to hear such words, but no chance. Without hesitation, he opens his mouth, lets the other explore him, take over entirely.

Belatedly, he notices the way the other's dick is pressed against his own, only truly becoming aware of it because seconds later, Inao has them both in his hands, mercilessly jerking them off as if their lives depended on it.

It seems that the boy forgot about how much he needed this, needed to be touched as well, as his abdominal muscles clench with a foreboding feeling, the one Kazuhisa had felt countless times when he touched himself to the thought of Shigeo.

It just makes him all the more desperate. He needs to make him come.

Nagashima's hands roam over the other's body, clinging onto him, touching him, steadying himself as his legs become weaker and weaker. He's never done this standing before, let alone been touched by someone else.

It's overwhelming.

He pulls back a little from their kiss, trying to get some more air, yet ultimately all he can do is moan against Kazuhisa's lips while he's quickly coming undone, cock already leaking.

The Osakan feels nearly mad with lust, the blissful sensations making Inao melt and his skin prickle with each new touch. Just as Nagashima pulls back breathlessly, his hips jerk up with spontaneous impatience. His own persistent arousal is finally catching up with him.

“Are ya close?” Kazuhisa grasps his chin and tilts it up with his unoccupied hand, his voice being merely a whisper, barely audible over the loud pattering of the shower. 

A strangled noise escapes him, and Nagashima just stares open-mouthed at Inao. He wants to answer him, wants to verbally express himself, but all he can get out are more moans, followed by a frustrated whimper due to his own incapability of speech.

Completely giving up on giving Inao an answer, Nagashima nods, head seconds later darting forwards for another kiss, even daring to use the moment of surprise to slide his own tongue inside of Ohgane High's star player.

Stupid Kazuhisa and his stupidly good looks, his stupid dashing smile, and worst of all, all of his stupid teasing. Making him fall in love, just like that. It's simply not fair!

Which is exactly why he's so incredibly close right now, his grip tightening on Kazuhisa in a desperate attempt not to lose balance.

The high schooler takes great relish in the noises Shigeo is producing because of him, and therefore he is also entirely unprepared for the sudden ambush. By the time he realises what is happening, an eager tongue is already exploring Kazuhisa's mouth.

His hand rakes through Shigeo's hair and he feels absolutely ecstatic with the rhythm of their tongues, though he soon decides to try and gain some control back by sucking the other boy's bottom lip into his mouth. He is careful enough not to leave a bruise, but it certainly isn't lacking punch.

Without rest, Inao thrusts against his rival's dripping dick time and time again, clearly feeling the intensity of his orgasm building within him. He pulls back with an abruptness which can only mean that he desperately needs air, and before long, he cannot keep himself from moaning at the top of his voice.

“Sh-Shigeo, oh fuck-” Kazuhisa rasps out, shamelessly needy, as he presses their foreheads together. He sounds like he is dangerously close, dizzy for it, thrusting and thrusting and thrusting until he can only see stars.

Without a doubt, Inao is coming while he still has Nagashima's name on his lips. It's enough to send the Kohnan star over the edge as well, legs shaking as he spills out all over the other's hand, seeing nothing but stars, stars, and Kazuhisa's face.

Inao’s knees are still buckling when he comes to himself, slowly returning to life, and soon, the heavy puffing and panting has died down. He figures that his head must have dropped on Shigeo's shoulder with exhaustion after they both came.

As the other's breath tickles his ear, Inao keeps clinging to him like he's drowning and the boy is the only thing keeping him afloat. For a while, he merely basks in the glorious feeling that's the afterglow of their newfound post-training activity, and it takes some time until the pitcher finds his voice again.

“Let's do that again some time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos would be really appreciated. (＾• ω •＾)
> 
> Seriously, please comment, it's my main source of serotonin. . . (╥﹏╥)


End file.
